


Work In Progress

by Layni1771



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, anyone not hyunjin felix and changbin are just mentioned RIP, i get so annoying in them, i guess, it's not an unhappy fic, take away tags, there isn't much for me to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Felix doesn't know when it started, just that it did and he was happy with it.





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I straight-up forgot this week that posting is something I'm supposed to do. In my defense, I'm stressed as hell but wow I legitimately forgot I was supposed to post something on this site even though I'm on here 25/8.
> 
> In other news, this was my first attempt at a poly relationship (As we can see, I have written and posted my 3RACHA poly but this was written well before then) so it's not the best? I also had written like one or two attempts at romance before this so like. Oof. And it's short. I hope you like it anyway?

They never truly defined their relationship, but he would argue that was because they never once stopped to think about it. It was just something that  _grew_ , that happened on its own. If you asked Felix, he wouldn't be able to answer when he started waking up with Hyunjin's lips on his and Changbin's face tucked into his shoulder, warm breath wet on his bare skin. He had no idea when Hyunjin began to cling to Changbin and look at Felix straight in the eyes, begging him to come join. The boy hadn't the slightest when Changbin gave him every kiss he asked for and started indulging Hyunjin too. He just...Wasn't sure. How, why, or anything in-between. What they were was a mystery to him, but...

Felix had never felt more  _loved_  than when he was with them. When Hyunjin's long, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and Changbin's soft lips pressed against his cheek. It was like he could reach out and touch the soft warmth in those moments- He imagined it would feel as soft as clouds look, but it would push back gently against his palm, give resistance. If Felix closed his eyes, he saw it as a soft yellow-cream color that made him feel comfortable.

He wasn't a fool, even if he acted like it. He always saw the calculations running behind Chan's eyes every time he caught Felix kissing Hyunjin as they shared Changbin's lap, and noticed the way Seungmin was slightly overprotective of them when the group went out for schedules, as though he was shielding them from the cameras and the world. Felix wasn't sure if he was more grateful or hurt, because while none of the members  _really_  treated them differently, there was a certain carefulness to how the three of them were interacted with once the whole affair began. They were still considered members of the team, and no one was discriminatory, but it just felt weird. Like Minho's eyes staying on them just a bit too long, or Jisung stuttering on his words when he tried to talk to them.

Felix knew that what they were doing, and what they were, was dangerous for not just their careers, but Stray Kids as a whole. If it got out, it wouldn't just be shame on him, Changbin, and Hyunjin as they were kicked out of the group. No, it would reflect poorly on the whole group and potentially would lead to a disbandment. South Korea simply wasn't ready for something as "taboo" as their relationship, even if there was nothing taboo about it at all. Felix realized that he'd probably be on a flight back to Australia before he could even say "annyeong." So it wasn't like he could blame them, but it didn't take the sting away when Chan just kept looking at them like they were a calculated risk he was willing to take. Felix didn't feel abnormal until he noticed what everyone else around them was doing.

"Don't cry, 'Lix," Hyunjin snorted one night as they sat in Felix's bed together. The room was empty besides the two of them, and he couldn't deny the feeling of safety as he looked at the closed door and felt himself pressed against the older's side. It was just one of those things that never failed to reassure him, and Hyunjin knew it as his hand came to brush back some of his bangs and his velvet lips laid a soft kiss on Felix's temple. The Australian melted into the affection, weightless and flying high as he inhaled deeply, just to find the sharp scent of Hyunjin's cologne.

"I'm not crying," He defended, though the shining of his cheeks would tell a different story, "I just got tired and my eyes leaked."

"Your eyes...Leaked. Sure thing, Felix," Hyunjin shook his head in amusement and tugged the boy into a laying position, tucking his head under his chin without hesitation, "But I promise, no one hates us, they're just trying to understand."

Felix kicked up the blanket that was at the foot of his bed and the older spread it out over them. It was only mid-afternoon but he felt lazily warm and Felix absolutely did not want to move from his position on Hyunjin's chest. He snuggled closer, eyes slipping closed as the teen's thumb came to wipe away the sticky remnants of his drying tears. They simply existed together in that moment, and he loved it. Once again, he could imagine the yellow-cream color and feel its soft resistance against his hand. Felix sighed in contentment.

"My eyes always just leak," He finally murmured into Hyunjin's shirt, and he laughed.

"Right, of course," And the conversation fell silent as Felix focused on the strong sound of Hyunjin's heartbeat. He could feel it just beneath his ear, loud and steady and everything he needed for the world to feel right. Before long, the door squeaked open but Felix knew the sound of the footsteps all too well. He didn't open his eyes as Changbin looked at them for a few moments before lifting the blanket.

"Move over," He spoke lowly to Hyunjin, playfully pushing his shoulder, but lightly so, "I'm sure Felix isn't sleeping but he's close to it, right?"

In response, he mumbled a series of syllables and waved a hand around sleepily. Hyunjin giggled and it was like an explosion of color behind his vision, curling the corners of his lips. The boy shifted, holding tightly onto him as Changbin slipped into bed beside them. He was greeted with the familiar smell of Changbin's pine tree body spray. It mixed sort of terribly with his own peach one but Felix didn't mind, because Changbin had put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, a surprisingly warm hand slipping under his shirt and laying on his lower back. Felix shivered as the boy stroked soothing patterns into his skin, but that paired with the sound of Hyunjin's heart was enough to make his head dizzy with drowsiness.

"Sleep, Felix, you haven't been getting enough recently," Changbin's voice was low in his ear and he nodded, yawning. Still, Felix sleepily blinked at the two older boys as Changbin stretched up to capture Hyunjin's plump lips with his own, a fond smile on his face. He fell asleep pressed between them, stomach fluttering with butterflies he was starting to wonder if he would ever get rid of.

Felix loved being with Changbin and Hyunjin. He loved memorizing the taste of their skin, their impromptu cuddling sessions, and showering them with the care and appreciation they deserved.

He loved... _Them_.


End file.
